Konoha's Dark Fox
by Lukey522
Summary: Naruto is given a second chance after everyone dies. He becomes an ANBU at an early age and works hard to help his friends. He will reveal himself when the time comes.


**A/N – Second story, first chapter. I hope you guys like it, but I am not sure where I am going with this. I am really just pulling this out of my head randomly. (Sorry for those of you who liked my first story. I just set it up wrong and didn't like where it was going.)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Naruto was fighting the juubi with his friend Gaara. They were the only two living Shinobi left. Naruto began to do handsigns. Gaara recognized the handsigns as the **Shiki Fuin** or **Reaper Death Seal.** Naruto soon finished the technique and the Shinigami appeared behind him. The god that killed his father, surrogate grandfather, and was about to kill him, was about to seal the one being that could overpower anything except the gods.

The Shinigami didn't even ask why Naruto had summoned it, it just began to separate the Juubi's chakra from its soul. Once that was done, Naruto said, "Take my soul, the Juubi's, and Madara's. Seal the chakra into my dead body." Gaara then interrupted "Take my soul too, I cannot be the only shinobi living. This world needs peace; they do not need more shinobi." The Shinigami nodded its head and began sealing the chakra into Naruto. He then ate the souls of Madara, the Juubi, Gaara, and Naruto.

Naruto did not expect to wake up, much less in an office with three people. He woke up very confused, and asked them what was going on, "Where am I, and why am I here?" The women giggled and the man grunted. "We are the gods. The woman on the left is Kami. The woman on the right is Yami, and I am Shinigami." The man stated gruffly. Naruto gasped and began to back away. "Where is this place?" he asked incredulously. "Calm down Naruto, we are in the gods conference room." Kami said softly." Naruto, still scared, asked "What am I here for?". "You are here so we can give you a second chance!" Kami and Yami said simultaneously.

"A second chance? What does that mean?" Naruto asked. "It means that we are sending you to an alternate universe to save all of your friends that died.

Naruto then gets up and begins to cry, "You mean I will see them all again? And they won't be dead?" Kami and Yami hug him and say, "Yes, they will all be alive again and you will get the chance to save them all again." Shinigami then said, "We will also be giving you some 'gifts'!" But before Naruto could ask what he meant by that, he was in a black void.

 _ **Time Backflip: Kyuubi Attack**_

Minato was moving through handsigns so fast, no one could even see his hands. **"Shiki Fuin"** was heard and then the Shinigami appeared. The Shinigami already knew what was happening and didn't even listen to Minato. He had come back in time after all. He immediately sealed the Kyuubi into little baby Naruto and took Minato's soul. He left within a minute of when he had appeared.

Several ANBU appeared and saw the seal on little baby Naruto. They knew that Naruto was not the Kyuubi, but the majority of the villagers were complete and total idiots.

 _ **Time Skip 10 Minutes: Hokage Tower**_

At the Hokage Tower we find Sarutobi contemplating what to do with Naruto. Eventually an ANBU comes in and tells him "The council has called an emergency meeting." Sarutobi can already feel the migraine coming from the meeting.

At the meeting the civilian council was arguing with the Shinobi council. Sarutobi walks in and nobody noticed him until he yelled "SHADDAP"

"As you may or may not know, the Kyuubi was sealed into this little child. His name is Nar-" but before he can continue he is met with cries of "KILL THE DEMON" and a kunai being thrown from somewhere. Sarutobi catches the kunai and says, "This child being a Jinchuriki is an SS-Rank secret punishable by DETH."

The shinobi council goes silent at this and the civilian council erupts into an argument. They all want Naruto dead for holding, HOLDING not being, a demon that destroyed part of their village.

 _ **Time Skip 1 Year: ANBU HQ**_

Naruto surprisingly was already walking around and speaking basic syllables. He lived at ANBU HQ after a particularly bloody attack on his life. He just didn't remember this part of his life beforehand because he was only 1 years old when it happened. He would talk to some of the ANBU, but not very often. His favorite ANBU was Neko because she would talk and play with him. He knew from his other life that her real name was Yugao, but he couldn't reveal what he knew, at least not yet. Naruto had already unlocked his Chakra, but no one knew this yet.

 _ **Time Skip 2 Years: Academy**_

Sarutobi had let Naruto join the Academy when he found out that Naruto had unlocked his chakra at the age of 1, a feat. not seen since the Sage of Six Paths, or the most powerful human in existence. Naruto was already in his final year at the Academy, regardless of his age. He was a prodigy beyond what had ever existed.

 **At the Graduation Exams**

Naruto was about to take the graduation exams, but no one expected him to actually pass them. The first test was a written test. Now Naruto was smarter and he could actually pass the test, unlike when he first took it. He aced all of the questions. The teachers grading his paper did not expect him to get the highest grade in the history of the Academy. He had gotten a higher score than Kakashi Hatake, who was a Jounin at the age of 12.

Next was the weapons accuracy test. At the test Itachi was first, regardless of the last names. Itachi got nine out of ten on each test. Nobody was surprised with this, but when Naruto got called up (he got called up last) he gotten out of ten on both tests. This surprised everyone yet again.

After this was the ninjutsu test. Itachi performed the Academy three perfectly, then did a **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** and got a perfect score, plus extra credit points. Naruto got called up and did a **Body Switch** perfectly, a **Transformation** perfectly, and then asked, "Can I replace the clone with a different type of clone technique?" The teacher just nodded and said "Sure, do whatever type of clone you can." After he said this Naruto put his hands in a cross seal and said **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** and created fifteen clones. The teachers once again just gaped at what he did, but then asked if he had any other bonus techniques. He nodded and began doing handsigns. After about a minute of handsigns, he said **Wind Release: Great Dragon Bullet** and amazed everyone there, even Itachi.

 _ **Time Skip Next Day: Academy**_

"Congratulations on graduating everyone. Now to announce the Rookie of the Year!" At this everyone began chanting Itachi's name. Naruto sweatdropped at this and laughed a little bit. The headmaster then said, "Quiet down now, or I won't tell you who won!" the second he finished talking there was a dead silence. "Ok, now the Rookie of the Year is… *insert drumroll here* NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Everyone was confused because not everyone knew who he was. "Now if Naruto could come up here to take his 'Rookie of the Year' trophy, then we can announce the teams. Naruto walked up calmly and everyone was very surprised at how young he looked.

Naruto grabbed his award and slowly walked down. "Now to announce the teams! Team 1 is… (The teams are unimportant)… and Naruto Uzumaki is being apprenticed by ANBU commander Dragon?!"

Everyone looked at Naruto surprised, again. Naruto, the 3 year old, being apprenticed by one of the most powerful people in the whole village?! That is crazy! "Go eat lunch and come back here to meet your sensei! Good Luck being a ninja!" and with that, he **Shunshined (Body Flickered)** away.

 _ **After Lunch**_

Naruto's sensei was the first to arrive. "Naruto Uzumaki, come with me." Said a strong and commanding voice. Naruto followed the ANBU known as Dragon, or Ryu.

 _ **Time Skip 2 Years: ANBU HQ**_

Naruto is now a top ANBU captain, even though he is only five years old. He is listed as an A, borderline S-Rank ninja in most, if not all, bingo books. He was the ANBU known as Fox, or Kitsune. He is still five, but he has mastered the Kyuubi chakra, and is actually an SS-Rank ninja, but he holds back unless he absolutely needs to. He no longer really wants to become Hokage, but he just wants to protect his friends, and see them grow up.

 **5 Years Later**

Naruto is now ANBU commander, and is arguably the most powerful ninja in the village.~

 **A/N – Well, this was fun to write. I wrote it while talking to my friend on Skype. He likes it and thinks it is cool, so I hope you think it is cool too! Remember to review and give me some advice on how to better my story1 Thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
